


Resurrection

by dominaexcrucior (ChristinaTorbrook)



Series: Monstrous Voice [6]
Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Adults, Blushing, Choking, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Humor, Large Breasts, M4F, Masochist, Oral Sex, Pink Nipples, Screenplay/Script Format, Strangulation, Vaginal Fingering, incubus, script offer, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/pseuds/dominaexcrucior
Summary: An incubus is surprised when a grieving woman summons him, hoping to make a bargain to resurrect her beloved pet. That’s not his area of expertise. But she’s willing to offeranythingin exchange.Tags for Reddit GWA: [M4F] [Script offer] Resurrection [adults] [consensual] [demon] [incubus] [masochist] [virgin] [soft demon boi] [fingering] [oral] [vaginal sex] [slapping] [large breasts] [pink nipples] [blushing] [choking] [strangulation] [humour]Disclaimer: This is a fantasy audio role-play script about fictional characters, written by an adult, for adults. All characters depicted within are adults.
Relationships: Narrator/Original Character(s)
Series: Monstrous Voice [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099592
Kudos: 1





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> **Narrative tone** :
> 
>   1. He’s a lot nicer than what I usually write. Playful, teasing, but not cruel.
>   2. He takes his work seriously. He takes pride in fulfilling his end of the bargain.
>   3. When the sex begins, he’s pleasantly surprised by her enthusiasm (she is very grateful).
> 

> 
> **Formatting notes** :
> 
>   * **(FX)** is for sound effect suggestions, which are optional.
>   * [SQUARE BRACKETS] are for inflection and tone of voice.
>   * **Improv** is welcome, except for two things: please don’t ad-lib hot wax or heat, and please don’t call her “kitten”. Otherwise, change what you need, and have fun!
> 


* * *

My story has been narrated! Just like a play is better performed instead of read, a script is more fun when it's narrated. Click on the link below to visit the narrator's post, which has an audio file.

  1. [Monster_In_Sight](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/lc1g9j/m4f_resurrection_mdom_fsub_demon_incubus/)



* * *

**SCENE 1:**

Finally! I didn't think you had it in you.

I've been watching you for months, ever since you started studying that grimoire!

([ Listen to me pronounce **grimoire** ](https://soundgasm.net/u/dominaexcrucior/Resurrection-grimoire) **.** “grim-wARE”, the last syllable rhymes with the “car” that you drive)

( **FX** : a ticking clock. If possible, make it beat a little faster than normal for **foreshadowing**.)

Because you said my name. It caught my attention. 

Cut to the chase, mortal. Why did you call me? 

[ANNOYED SIGH]

You picked the wrong book, sweetheart.

_I’m an incubus_.

Does that sound like someone who does blood magic?

[INDIGNANT]

What do you mean, you thought _I’d_ be more willing to help you?

[LAUGHS]

Are you serious?

...Why are you crying? That usually comes later...

Nine hells, you _are_ serious!

This is a new one for me.

You _really_ went to all this trouble, because you want me to...resurrect your _cat_?

Wow, okay. I’m listening! 

Let’s say I grant your request. Is that all?

Umhmm...umhmm, I see…

And that’s _it_? That’s really all you want!?

You didn’t call me here to bargain for endless pleasure? 

Eternal youth and beauty, or to turn a man’s heart?

All you want is **a cat**?

[SARCASM]

I beg your pardon. “ _Sundrop_.”

Sure. I could do it. 

But why would I?

Dabbling in resurrection is a pain in my tail.

What can you offer me that I want?

[GROWLS]

I do _love_ virgins… but resurrection is _a lot_ of work. 

No pussy's worth that.

Oh, sorry. Was that insensitive?

I don't mean to imply your cat isn't worth it.

I'm sure he was a nice little beast.

What are you…?

No, I don't want to see pictures!

Put that device away!

[SIGH]

I can't believe I'm entertaining this request.

And I can't believe I'm going to give you advice for free.

Mortal girl? 

You're young, and pretty. You've got your whole life ahead of you.

Do you really think it's worth it, to give yourself to _a demon_ , for the sake of a cat?

Stop crying!

Sorry. For Sundrop’s sake. My bad.

Be realistic, woman!

There’s no coming back from consorting with demons!

Is another five years with this cat worth defiling your body? 

Staining your immortal soul!?

Uh huh..I see… yes, very interesting!

No, I didn't realize indoor cats could live over twenty years, fascin-

Argh!! Stop! You're one of those crazy cat ladies, aren't you!?

Oh? You _do_ wish to bargain for more?

That’s more like it!

What desires can I fulfil for you?

(Long pause)

[SCANDALIZED]

 _Are you for real_??

You also want me to prevent him from aging or growing sick!? 

_And_ ensure that upon your death, Sundrop has a peaceful death too?

 _And_ you wish to be reunited with him in the afterlife, for all time!?

That's a tall order, lady!

Well yes, it’s _possible_. 

With a big enough sacrifice, nearly anything is possible.

How big? Nevermind that right now.

_Of course_ we have hellhounds in hell.

That's very different from domesticated pets!

Truth be told, l've never paid attention if there’s cats in hell. 

Never looked for them.

Besides...aren’t you worried he’d turn on you?

Resurrection rarely works out well. 

Don‘t you watch movies?

I’m sorry, that was tasteless. Don’t cry!

Look, this has been fun.

You seem like a nice girl, but I don’t think this is what you need. 

Maybe try therapy?

Stop distracting me with silly arguments.

The point is, you're asking for an _enormous_ boon.

What, pray, do you intend to offer me for this lofty request?

How many babies are you planning to sacrifice?

(Long pause)

[SURPRISED]

What was that?

[INCREDULOUS]

You'll save your body for me, until I want to claim it?

You'll submit to me _whenever_ I ask?

You'll give your soul to me, _willingly_?

_And_ you promise to meet _all_ of my needs, _for eternity_?

Just as long as you can have Sundrop back?

All that, for...for a **cat**!?!?

[SHOCKED]

I've never gotten such a blatant offer before!

I don't know what to say!

Usually maidens scream in terror, hoping to preserve their virtue from the big, bad demon.

And you just want to give it away?

[SUSPICIOUS]

Are you of sound mind?

Don't be rash! I didn't say no.

I'm just clarifying things.

There's no need to summon another demon.

Hands off the grimoire, if you please.

[THOUGHTFUL]

Hmm. You’re asking _a lot_.

Yes, yes, you’re offering a lot in exchange, I realize that.

I’m thinking logistics here, could you stop interrupting?

Thank you.

( **Improv,** muttering under his breath)

Alright. I accept!

I'll bring Sundrop to you. 

Wait for me at the next full moon. 

I’ll come to you at the witching hour.

_No_ , I'm sure I'll find the right cat.

 _No_ , I don't need to know his middle name-

Wait. Why does your cat have a middle name?

You know what? Forget it. 

Of course he does!

Fine! Show me a picture, if you must!

Yes. I see the spot on his paw.

Yes, very distinctive!

This is ridiculous! 

I don't need instructions on how to do my job!

I know what I'm doing.

Of course I won't bring the wrong cat!!

[ANNOYED]

What are you doing? Put your shirt back on!

I'm not fucking you now!

Because I'm not in the mood!

And you certainly aren't either.

No offense, but your tears aren't turning me on.

I like it when girls cry, but not like this!

What is _that_?

**No** , I don't need his cat carrier!

I’m _a demon_!

I can handle a house cat!

Actually, there’s one thing that would help…

( **FX** : magical teleportation sound)

I’ll take that shirt now.

I'll return in five days time. 

You should prepare for dear Sundrop’s return! And mine!

* * *

 **SCENE 2** :

[GRUMBLING]

Mortals!

I can’t believe I’m doing this.

All of my power at her disposal, and _this_ is what she wants?

I could have made her a beauty of incomparable renown, given her a thousand nights of pleasure, beyond her wildest dreams, but nooooo!

[CONFUSED]

Woah. Cat’s souls are bright! 

And there’s so many of them!

Fuck! This will take forever.

( **Improv** grumbling as he looks around.)

Now, let’s see…

Here’s the string of fate that belongs to my sweet little virgin.

But where’s the cat?

Maybe if I touch the string…

Hmm. Nothing’s happening.

I can’t believe I’m about to do this.

[FRIENDLY]

Sundrop?

Here, kitty! 

Come to the nice demon who wants to bring you home!

Still nothing....

Maybe if I pull harder on the string?...ah hah!

That was fast. 

You must be who I’m looking for.

Woah, ears up! 

I’m not trying to hurt your mother.

Just trying to get your attention.

[SIGH]

 _And_ I’m explaining myself to a cat.

No offense pal, you were cuter when you were living.

I mean… your soul _could_ be considered pretty. 

Objectively speaking. 

If one likes cats. Which I don’t.

[INTERESTED]

Definitely different from a human soul, though. Brighter.

Your kind doesn’t sin, that must be it.

A radiant little soul, really… 

Ah hah! There it is! 

Your thread of fate, severed prematurely.

[A LITTLE SOFT]

Poor kitty. It’s the way of the world but… sucks, doesn’t it?

Here. Do you recognize this?

Does it smell familiar?

Yes, that’s right!

Your mummy sent me to find you.

[BEMUSED]

You're friendly. For a cat.

You’re really going to town on that shirt! 

I guess you miss her too, huh?

Now let’s see…anti-aging spell, immunity from sickness, a joining spell to guarantee a peaceful death, and binding their souls.

[CLEARS HIS THROAT. VERY FORMAL VOICE.]

Sundrop! I bid thee leave the shadow realm, and return to the realm of the living.

By your name I summon thee; Sundrop.

By the love you bear your mistress; I call thee.

May the wheel of time stop for you, may no illness fall upon you.

With this string of fate, I tie your soul to hers.

When one perishes, the other shall follow.

May nothing cut this sacred tether, and you shall remain together, bound for all eternity.

( **FX** : magical sound)

That wasn’t so hard! 

( **FX** : friendly meow)

Let’s see, there’s the spot on the paw. 

Yup, you’re definitely him alright.

You _are_ kinda cute, when you’re alive.

I can see why she likes you.

Hey! What are you doing!?

Never touched a cat before. This is weird.

You’re...pretty soft. This is...kinda okay?

( **FX** : purring cat)

[LAUGHS AT HIMSELF]

Is this what humans _do_ for hours? 

Just rub your fur?

[CONFESSION]

I’ve only patted a hellhound before. They’re leathery.

Not soft like you. This is much nicer.

[CHATTY]

So, it’s just you and that pretty virgin, huh?

You don’t understand what that means, so don’t look at me like that.

For a human, she’s quite lovely.

And she smells good.

See? Look at the way you’re going to town on her shirt.

You obviously agree with me.

[BACK TO BUSINESS]

Alright, cat! Let’s get you home.

I’ve got a prize to collect!

( **FX** : magical teleportation noise)

* * *

 **SCENE 3** :

Don’t _you_ look pretty tonight.

Miss me?

( **FX** : friendly meow, purring)

Here’s Sundrop, as promised.

Could you stop crying?

Oh, okay. I’ll just chill over here while you two cuddle.

Not done yet? 

No, it’s fine! 

It’s not like I have places to be, other contracts to complete.

( **Improv** request: he snarks to himself for a minute, because she’s too busy snuggling her cat to reply)

Well, I’ve fulfilled my part of the bargain...

That’s more like it!

Uh...the cat’s staring at me. 

Aren’t you going to put him outside the bedroom?

[SIGH]

Silly of me to ask, I know.

Are you ready to pay up? 

Excellent!

[PERPLEXED]

Fairy lights, huh? 

You _sure_ you don’t want to be defiled in the dark?

( **FX** : kissing)

So enthusiastic!

I can’t remember the last time a human was so eager to lie with me.

That little silk nighty, mmm.

[SURPRISED]

You- _what_?

You knew an incubus was coming to claim you, and you _dressed_ for the occasion??

[CHUCKLE]

You’re a strange little mortal.

The longer I live, the less I understand your kind.

Sometimes when I fulfil my bargains with human women, payment is difficult.

They try to escape the terms of the contract, or try to hide from me.

But you...you’re welcoming me with open thighs! It’s refreshing.

Let’s get this off of you.

( **FX** : removing clothes)

Mmm. Beautiful.

[WARY, EXPECTING TO BE REJECTED]

Yes, it’s my tail!

Hey! What are you do-

[MOAN, he likes having his tail touched] 

Yes, it feels good!

Lie back. Let me look at you, mortal girl.

Mmm. Absolutely delicious.

That slender neck. I could snap it, if I wanted.

You’ve already agreed to be mine for eternity.

That would speed things up, wouldn’t it?

But that wouldn’t be sporting of me.

As much as I’d like to… 

I’ll have to turn my attention elsewhere, away from that pretty neck.

[LUSTFUL SIGH]

I _love_ virgin pussy. Each one is so fun to ruin.

Feeling a woman’s body break beneath mine. 

There’s truly nothing like it on this earth.

[TEASING]

Or below.

It’s always so... _excruciating_ , to make my way inside.

The sobs, the struggles, it **excites** me.

Their hot, tight bodies, squeezing me so. 

As close as I’ll ever get to rapture.

[PUZZLED]

But you’re not looking at me in fear…

[SLIGHTLY OUTRAGED]

You’re getting _aroused_!

What type of virgin have I bargained with??

Hold still. Let me check something.

You _are_ getting wet!

[PLEASANTLY SURPRISED]

I think I’ll take my time with you.

Such perfect tits, cute little nipples. 

So pink.

[HISSES]

Yet so...defenceless.

( **FX** : he bites one nipple savagely)

I’ll mark you as mine, even if it’s only til dawn!

Shit, that was deeper than I thought. 

Are you okay?

Oh, wow. You’re definitely _more_ than okay.

Huh… what would happen, if I take my claws, _like this_ , and rake them down your side?

[HISS]

That’s a lot of blood.

( **FX** : drinking her blood greedily)

And it’s so _pure_ . I... **want** …. **MORE**.

( **FX** : drinking continues)

[CONFUSED]

You aren’t struggling to get away. You aren’t crying.

You’re presenting yourself to me further...

[VERY PLEASED]

Mmm. You like pain, don’t you?

[SEXY CHUCKLE]

You don’t want to answer, do you?

But I can tell. I can _always_ tell.

Do you know what gives it away?

It’s that rosy flush on your throat, and how those plump, perfect tits heave with excitement.

You’re breathing faster. I can smell your arousal.

But I think I’ll check for myself, just to be sure.

( **FX** : he fingers her)

That’s a tight little pussy, I can barely get my finger inside. 

I was planning on breaking you in gently, but...something tells me if I do that, you’ll be disappointed.

( **FX** : slithering or whip sound, as his tail wraps around her neck)

You liked my tail earlier.

Do you feel the same, now that it's squeezing the life out of you?

A little harder, and I could snap that neck.

What’s that? I can’t hear you.

Yet still you smile….

Oh, mortal girl. We’re going to have _lots_ of fun together.

( **FX** : fast slithering sound)

_Those_ vines? They’re from the thorned gardens of hell.

See how they wind round your arms, securing your hands to the bed?

Pulling your ankles apart, so you can’t hide from me?

How does it feel, as they pierce your skin?

If you struggle, they’ll only bite into you deeper.

I know how much they hurt. 

It’s an exquisite torment.

But the glassy look in your eyes tells me how much you like it.

If you keep struggling, those marks will scar!

[LAUGHS]

That doesn’t mean squirm faster, you little painslut.

Look at you. Turning your head to the side, tongue out.

Trying to lick my tail. Absolutely shameless.

Your eagerness is charming, mortal.

[GROWL]

Let me venerate you. I need a taste.

( **FX** : oral sex sounds. No dialogue needed, unless you want to **improv** something.)

[GROWL]

It’s time to complete our bargain.

( **FX** : vaginal sex sounds)

There we go.

[HISS]

Yes, it burns, I know.

But you like it, don’t you?

You’re gasping for air, squeezing around my dick, but I can _feel_ your pleasure.

Your pain is a drop in a vast ocean, but your pleasure would drown me, if I let it.

And it’s going to get even better, you’ll see.

Look at you, arching into my hand.

You don’t care that my claws are touching your clit?

Not worried I might rub too hard, slicing it? Like.... _this_?

Oh! That got your attention!

You look a little too pleased for someone being debauched.

( **FX** : slap)

There. That will wipe the smile off your face!

...or not.

( **FX** : harder slap)

A virgin masochist! This is a delight!

Well, not a virgin anymore, I'm afraid. 

Your blood stains your thighs, coating my dick with your sacrifice.

Yet the more I abuse you, the more you push back against me, trying to draw me in further.

( **FX** : slap)

Your cunt gets wetter, and wetter, with every blow.

When we struck the bargain, I truly did not imagine our first night would end like this!

( **Improv** to orgasm)

[CALMING DOWN]

Oh, I wouldn’t worry about when you’ll see me again.

Now that I’ve claimed this sweet cunt, I won’t stay away long.

Rest now. You’ve had a long night.

[THOUGHTFUL]

Sure. I'll tuck you in. Why not?

Arrgh! Bad kitty! 

Leave my tail alone!

( **She falls asleep, cat tucked against her side. He watches them for a moment.** )

( **FX** : the ticking clock returns, a little faster than before)

Our reunion might be nearer than you think, poor girl.

I can hear the irregular beat of your heart.

Your clock is counting down, quickly. It’s faster than when we met.

Yes, I’ll be seeing you again soon.

( **FX** : soft kiss to her forehead)

[LAUGHS QUIETLY]

I suppose I’ll be seeing _both_ of you soon.

A willing girl for eternity was an appealing prospect. But what am I going to do with _a cat_?

**END**

* * *

**Author’s note:**

This is the first fully consensual sex scene I have ever written! That says a lot about me… If this one appeals to you, please understand that you have my blessing (and my encouragement!) to add as many cat meows as you want. 😽

This is the most balanced story I’ve shared here; 10 pages of plot, 8 pages of porn.

Life is strange. A month ago, I never would have imagined that I’d be uploading clips of my voice, teaching strangers to pronounce words for my porn stories. 😄 

**Read more of my scripts:**[Master List of Scripts & Fills](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MMaLOwVL616COERmD15_zSVzN5kdT2ige44apkRTgEg/edit?usp=sharing) (Google Docs)

 **Contact me:** see [my Reddit post](https://www.reddit.com/user/dominaexcrucior/comments/lj38rw/master_list_of_my_scripts_their_fills/) for information on fills, requests, feedback, questions, and chatting.

Thanks for reading!

Christina 💙

© 2021 Christina Torbrook, aka Reddit user "dominaexcrucior".


End file.
